1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating shaft with radial press device, and, particularly to a rotating shaft, which provides a function of automatic locking or a function of anti-bounce.
2. Description of Related Art
A consumptive electronic product with lifted lid such as a portable computer, an electronic dictionary, . . . , and so on mostly has a lower main unit to pivotally connect with an upper lifted lid by way of a rotating shaft so that the lid can be opened and shut relative to the main unit. Hence, the rotating shaft is an important element to determine if the consumptive electronic product is good or bad. In fact, an excellent rotating shaft has to keep in a state of being unloosened in addition to an effect of standstill.
Generally, the friction generated from the rotating shaft can be classified into two categories, the series connection mode and the fitting mode. The series mode is so-called axial friction and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,391 is a typical example for the axial friction. It is noted that the axial friction is not the way adopted in the present invention. The fitting mode of the friction is so-called radial friction and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,066 is a typical example for the radial friction. A conventional way of radial friction mostly has a male connecting member laterally extends a cylindrical rod and the rod has a horizontal groove at the center thereof. A female connecting member has an axial hole to fit with the rod tightly such that a friction torque generates between both the male connecting member and the female connecting member such that the rotating shaft offers a basic function of standstill. However, the prior art will become loose due to the wear-out at the contact area between the cylindrical rod and the axial hole after using a period of time. Even more, it is not possible for the prior art to provide the function of automatic locking or the function of the anti-bounce.